


Вожделение

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shapeshifting, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Когда её не запирает в подвале Флюг, она постоянно крутится около кабинета Блэк Хэта, если ей не приказали заняться чем-то еще. И она знает, что он знает.
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)
Kudos: 4





	Вожделение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050109) by [redpillrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites)



Деменция знает, что Блэк Хэт знает.

Когда её не запирает в подвале Флюг,

_(этот щуплый маленький червяк, с удовольствием раздавила бы его, сломала бы все его кости, но нельзя)_

она постоянно крутится около кабинета Блэк Хэта, если ей не приказали заняться чем-то еще. И она знает, что он знает.

«Нельзя заходить в покои шефа».

Она помнит, как в первый раз увидела его вблизи после лаборатории. Как под его взглядом по телу пробежала дрожь, будто через нее снова пропустили электричество, сотни вольт, только где-то глубоко внутри, через самое существо. Короткие волоски на шее встали дыбом, пульс оглушающими ударами отозвался в черепе.

Блэк Хэт смотрел на нее безразлично или даже с некоторым отвращением, и Деменция поняла, что у нее горят щеки. Она хотела видеть его всегда, но также желала, чтобы этот взгляд сменился на что-то более яркое и личное.

Флюг говорил, говорил и говорил без остановки, гордясь своей работой,

_(сжать его горло в своих пальцах, выдавить последние глотки жизни из тщедушного тельца)_

и она поняла, что он жутко, до смерти утомляет Блэк Хэта. Поэтому она схватила Флюга за грудки, встряхнула так, что было слышно, как клацнули его зубы, и опрокинула на пол, наступила на тонкую шею ногой. Повернулась к своему повелителю и спросила с надеждой и нескрываемым обожанием:

— Можно его убить?

Этот момент она не забудет никогда, потому что тогда Блэк Хэт улыбнулся. Она увидела в его лице одобрение, и это было в сто раз лучше отвращения, и внутри у нее всё затрепетало. Она почти пропустила, как он — нехотя, как ей показалось, конечно же, нехотя — сказал: «Не сейчас». Пришлось отпустить Флюга и слушать, как этот бесхребетный неудачник пытается одновременно отдышаться, привести в порядок свой смешной пакет на голове и высказать ей возмущение. Его голос сливался в сплошной комариный писк, пока Деменция смотрела на удаляющуюся изящную спину в черном плаще и высокий цилиндр.

_(трогать Его, притянуть за галстук, разорвать плащ, прижать, обладать Им, обожать, МОЁ)_

Блэк Хэт хочет, чтобы она делала работу, которую не может делать Флюг. Флюг слабак, он прячет свою жалкую задницу за чертежами, позволяя роботам и механизмам заменять его в открытых конфронтациях и на заданиях. Трус; она всегда бросается вперед без оглядки, упивается насилием и разрушением, потому что любит это, потому что Блэк Хэт любит это — и они с ним просто идеальная пара, лучше не придумаешь.

«Нельзя заходить в покои шефа».

Когда это возможно, она приносит ему изломанные тела своих жертв, как коты приносят хозяевам дохлых мышей. Она знает, что ему это нравится, так же как и то, что у Флюга это вызывает отвращение. Флюг любит «работать чисто», как сам говорит, но Деменция знает, что это просто дурацкие слова, чтобы скрыть бессилие. Но Блэк Хэт умеет наслаждаться настоящими вещами, и его могуществу нет предела. Он её понимает, и она его понимает.

_(если она всё сделает хорошо, Он её похвалит, похвалит, похвалит, наконец)_

«Нельзя заходить в покои шефа» — один из первых запретов, которые вываливает на нее Флюг.

Запреты это чепуха. «Не мешай работать», «не путайся под ногами», «не заходи в экспериментальную камеру», «не задирай 505», «не нарушай режим». Но этот важен, потому что он касается Блэк Хэта.

— Не спрашивай почему, просто нельзя, — говорит Флюг. — Шеф всем запрещает приближаться к ним. Лучше даже не заходить на этот этаж, иначе он злится. А когда шеф злится... — он качает головой, нервно поправляет ворот майки и одергивает лабораторный халат.

Она уверена, что запрет касается всех остальных. Флюга и этой его бесполезной мохнатой твари 505 — вот уж точно какой создатель, таково и творение. Удивительно, как у Флюга хватило сил сделать Деменцию такой, какая она есть, хотя он и не создавал её с молекулярного уровня, как этот жалкий кусок синей шерсти. Её биологию он просто усовершенствовал, чтобы Блэк Хэт получил идеального сотрудника, идеального солдата. Идеального партнера.

Она не помнит, что было раньше, до лабораторий и экспериментов. Флюг говорит, что она подверглась стольким мутациям, что это могло повредить её память и психику. Что бы он понимал. Он больше ничего о ней не рассказывает, но это и неважно. Важно то, что она любит Блэк Хэта и любила его всегда, уж это-то она знает точно без чужих подсказок. И теперь, когда она стала ближе к совершенству, он тоже её полюбит. Наверняка уже любит.

Поэтому запрет касается всех, но не её. Очевидно, что это проверка: хозяин испытывает её решимость, силу характера и силу любви. Организация находится вне правил, Блэк Хэт — это сокрушительная сила хаоса. Рядом с ним не может находиться дрожащий хлюпик, боящийся нарушить пару-тройку запретов.

Когда бдительность Флюга снижается настолько, что он перестает наблюдать за ней сутки напролет и ограничивается электронным браслетом на щиколотке, она сбегает из лабораторий. Бродит по дому, изучает привычки окружающих, хотя, конечно, её интересует только Блэк Хэт. Она часто крутится около его рабочего кабинета, где он обычно пребывает: читает газету, изредка смотрит новостные трансляции, слушает музыку, принимает клиентов.

Он пресекает все её попытки сблизиться, но это её только раззадоривает, и Деменция внутри себя ликует: он знает, что ей нравится. Хозяин дразнит её. Он знает, что ей нравится добиваться недоступного, а более недоступного мужчину... существо... представить сложно. 

_(сжать Его в объятиях, почувствовать Его когти на своей спине, Его запах — вдохнуть глубоко — запах склепа, запах древней пыли, запах разложения — запах вожделения)_

Поэтому она не прекращает попыток, когда он кричит на нее, когда захлопывает дверь перед её носом, когда отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи, когда застает врасплох, открывая портал в какое-нибудь измерение ужаса (это особенно пугало всех остальных). Это всё испытание, проверка временем. Нужно запастись терпением и ждать.

Ожидание заканчивается в один прекрасный день, когда Блэк Хэт уходит на очередную прогулку, что бы это ни значило. Ранее Деменция отметила для себя эту его регулярную привычку, как и то, что каждое утро он слушает одну-единственную песню на граммофоне. Её пока не выпускают за территорию поместья вне миссий, поэтому она не может проследить за ним, но она сможет воспользоваться этой ситуацией иначе. 

Деменция поднимается на запретный этаж. Коридор ничем не отличается от других коридоров в доме: те же обои с вензелями, те же светильники с приглушенным светом, тот же деревянный пол. Высокие двойные двери прямо перед ней, она кладет ладонь на ручку и поворачивает. Засов поддается.

У нее внутри все обмирает от накатившего ликования. Сейчас она войдет в личную комнату Блэк Хэта. Она устроится на кровати, 

_(у него есть кровать? не терпится увидеть, не терпится проверить её на прочность)_

примет самую соблазнительную позу, на которую способна,

_(если кровати нет, это даже еще горячее — значит, можно на полу, на столе, у стены, у окна)_

и будет дожидаться своего любимого...

Из-за двери тянет сухим стоячим воздухом, как из гроба, пролежавшего под землей несколько лет. В открывшуюся щель Деменция успевает заметить багровое оформление обширной комнаты, _как будто всё пропитано кровью,_ и темный силуэт на полу, но что это, точно не скажешь, и перед глазами вспыхивает алый — кроваво-красная рубашка, серый жилет. Деменция тут же слегка растерянно поднимает глаза выше, и в них читается неожиданная радость. Хозяин почувствовал её присутствие в своих личных покоях и решил прервать все свои занятия и вернуться, чтобы быть с ней!

На лице Блэк Хэта радости нет. Он отталкивает её в коридор, дверь за его спиной с грохотом захлопывается.

— Я хотела сделать тебе сюр... — начинает Деменция, но не успевает закончить.

— Что ты тут забыла? — спрашивает Блэк Хэт сквозь сомкнутые обнаженные зубы, недобро, вкрадчиво.

— Говорю же, сюрприз, — в её голосе появляются низкие нотки, она с ловкостью и грацией пантеры преодолевает расстояние между ними и льнет к его стройной фигуре. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как...

— Я запретил тут появляться, — отрезает Блэк Хэт и с силой отталкивает её прочь.

Деменция с восторгом принимает эту игру, проворно отскакивает и заходит сзади, почти касается подрагивающими от нетерпения пальцами его спины, когда понимает, что снова смотрит ему в лицо — лицо у него на затылке, раззявленная пасть, из которой стекает густая зеленая слюна, в глубине монокля плещется адское пламя.

У нее захватывает дух, когда Блэк Хэт, не разворачиваясь, хватает её за длинные волосы и швыряет об стену. В глазах темнеет, все чувства исчезают, чтобы вновь появиться через несколько долгих секунд вместе с бешеной пульсацией в затылке и металлическим привкусом во рту. 

Он стоит прямо перед ней, кажется, прижимает её когтистой рукой к стене, и гулкий двоящийся голос вливается ей в уши:

— Я. ЗАПРЕТИЛ. СЮДА. ПРИХОДИТЬ, — с каждым словом когти впиваются все глубже в дрожащую плоть.

Деменция пьяно смотрит в это лицо, полное ярости, но вместо того, чтобы признать свою вину и молить о пощаде, расплывается в довольной улыбке. 

Её накрывает беспощадная радость от их близости. Столько времени она мечтала, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание и ответил на ухаживания, и теперь он прижимается к ней в коридоре к своим личным апартаментам, куда другие не смеют и шагу ступить, он сменил свое обычное пренебрежительное выражение лица на живые эмоции, и он так близко, что можно прикоснуться к его лицу и наконец узнать, какова на ощупь его кожа.

Что она и делает.

Деменция протягивает руку и тянется к Блэк Хэту. Пальцы касаются серой — не кожи, нет — массы и тут же в ней взянут. Холодная жижа прилипает, как клей, и Деменция рефлекторно отдергивает руку, потому что липкая слизь жжется, как кислота, густые нити туго тянутся, не отпуская, от пальцев к серой массе, она тяжелыми каплями начинает капать на пол, обнажает всё больше и больше длинных острых зубов, среди которых мельтешат жуки и пробегают блестящие черные сороконожки.

Существо перед ней трансформируется, одно перетекает в другое, на месте суставов появляются глаза, на месте глаз — провалы, как два глубоких колодца, где копошится зияющая живая тьма. Деменция не замечает, как вместо одной руки в кожаной перчатке в нее вцепились уже три, костлявые, угловатые, с торчащим на изгибах мехом вперемешку с чешуей, у всех когти, и когти цепляются за её одежду, волосы, рвут, царапают.

Деменция чувствует одновременно бесконтрольный первобытный страх и дикое, сильнейшее в своей жизни возбуждение. Из пасти чудовища выходит склизкий язык, и она отвечает на движение, подается вперед, целует не глядя: губы касаются ряда частых зубов, она облизывает их, находит его язык и пытается вобрать себе в рот. Чувствует, как язык вздрагивает и становится чем-то иным; по нему пробегает волна, десяток мелких зубов выходит на поверхность и собирается в маленькую пасть, которая угрожающе клацает прямо перед носом Деменции. Деменция радостно и возбужденно смеется, хватает язык рукой но с криком отдергивает, когда новая челюсть вырывает кусок мяса из её ладони.

Блэк Хэт хватает её за горло, и она чувствует не руку, а что-то более гибкое и влажное, оно обвивает мышцы, давит глотку жестко и беcкомпромиссно,

_(всё тело в напряжении на пределе в голове исступленный марш больно горячо невероятно)_

многочисленные когти — она уже не знает сколько их, они везде — впиваются в мясо всё глубже, вырывают куски, каждый раз после резкой боли жаркое удовольствие до темноты в глазах, и она уже ничего не видит, просто чувствует, что Блэк Хэт перед ней, над ней, внутри нее, капает кровь, и все вокруг движется, движется, движется,

_(липкая горячая кожа нестерпимо жарко влажно еще еще еще ЕЩЕ)_

Деменция из последних сил обхватывает его ногами, плотно прижимается к шевелящейся плоти — и горит, тонет в пожаре. Оргазм накрывает с головой, начинается в промежности и охватывает всё тело, израненные мышцы сводит в безумном напряжении. Её распирает от экстатического крика, но из сдавленной глотки выходит только хрип,

и внезапно Блэк Хэт её отпускает. 

Деменция неуклюже падает на пол, моментально теряя точку опоры. Она тяжело дышит, кашляет, фокусирует взгляд перед собой и видит, что Блэк Хэт стоит перед ней в своем привычном образе — черная куртка, жилетка, галстук, — не скалит зубы в улыбке, а смотрит зло и жестоко. Боль еще не вернулась, но она уже чувствует, что в теле что-то не в порядке: глухие влажные щелчки в грудной клетке, плечо не позволяет как следует поднять и повернуть руку, где-то чего-то не хватает, непреодолимая слабость в конечностях.

Она делает судорожный вдох, первый нормальный вдох за всё это время, только чтобы произнести проникновенно, немного растерянно:

— Любимый...

А затем он бьет её кулаком по лицу. Сильно, не жалея и не церемонясь. 

Деменция падает на пол и остается там лежать. Из мира исчезают все звуки, правый глаз больше не видит, она даже не знает, там ли он еще, потому что глазница точно сломана, и по лицу ползет жидкое, горячее, оставляет на губах всё тот же металлический вкус. 

Блэк Хэт что-то отрывисто кричит — она не слышит, но чувствует, как содрогается окружающее пространство, ощущает щекой вибрацию пола. В поле зрения появляется Флюг, как по щелчку пальцев; конечно, он не смог бы так быстро явиться без помощи Блэк Хэта. Она не понимает, как это работает, но все равно восхищается бесконечным могуществом. 

Флюг выглядит испуганно даже для человека с бумажным пакетом на голове. Через толстые затемненные очки глаз не рассмотреть, но Деменция видит по языку его тела, что он в ужасе, но из последних усилий воли выражает подобострастие.

_(нелепый человечишка, хочет отнять у нее Его внимание, задушить его задушить)_

Вдруг Деменция с ужасом осознает, что хозяин, вероятно, не просто недоволен, а недоволен ею? Она что-то сделала неправильно. Но ведь она старалась угадывать все его желания, считывать все намеки, у них всё было так хорошо. Зачем он вызвал Флюга, это он что-то сделал неправильно, когда над ней работал, и теперь её придется отбраковать? Вдруг хозяин больше никогда на нее не взглянет? 

Она отстраненно смотрит, как Блэк Хэт ударяет и Флюга, отвешивает ему оплеуху открытой ладонью. Ударяет не так сильно, как её, потому что — Деменция знает — она сильная, а слабак этого может не перенести. Но Флюг всё равно теряет равновесие, отлетает в сторону, дергает рукой в поисках поддержки. Шеф отчитывает его, и тот часто кивает, не отнимая руку от щеки. Вдоль одной линзы теперь бежит трещина.

Последнее, что она видит, это Блэк Хэт. Он оборачивается, секунду просто смотрит, а потом приближается к ней. Деменция чувствует, что её хватают за волосы и приподнимают над землей, чтобы она могла смотреть прямо на него. На сером лице опять недовольство, презрение, и она хочет увидеть что-то еще, но он все равно красив, поэтому она жадно смотрит в его лицо одним сохранившимся глазом.

Блэк Хэт пристально её рассматривает, и ей снова становится страшно от неопределенности, и он будто считывает все её страхи, и под его взглядом они еще больше расцветают. Он выбросит её на улицу, больше никогда не подпустит к себе, не взглянет, даже не убьет, и она снова будет бесполезным мусором, как раньше. Нет, она не помнит, что было раньше, но без него существование лишено всякого смысла.

Блэк Хэт подносит её чуть ближе, улыбается сухо и надменно

_(так близко пусть этот момент длится вечно пусть Он ломает и разрывает на части но никогда не отпускает смотрит на нее всегда рядом всегда всегда)_

и произносит:

— Если ты не будешь меня слушаться, я больше никогда к тебе не прикоснусь. Поняла?

Это его голос в ее голове или воображение, но она слышит. Деменцию накрывает волна облегчения. 

Она допустила ошибку, но он её прощает. Значит, всё в порядке, с ней всё в порядке, и она и дальше будет служить подле него, убивать и калечить для него, смотреть на него. И если, если она будет слушаться, она будет хорошей плохой девочкой, она будет...

На этом мысль обрывается, и Деменция наконец-то проваливается в счастливую темноту.


End file.
